


Waiting it Out Until the Sun Comes Back

by YaoiAddiction



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Comfort, Coping, Disaster, Gen, Hurricane, Post-Frisk, Real World Situations, above ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/YaoiAddiction
Summary: Sometimes things happen, and when you've lived your whole life underground, something is bound to go wrong when you don't know where you live.This is a coping story with no dialogue, but still a narrative with story progression.UPDATE storm finally passed! I'm doing better now the yards a wreck and a small hole in the house but other than that we made it! ;.;





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm just so scared and worried. I was pulled out of school and I'm with my family waiting out the storm. Before the power goes out (possibly) I wanted to write this and post this for myself as well as anyone in the area of Hurricane Matthew.
> 
> PS: Sorry some sentences seem short but I thought it sounded okayish? Maybe? Possibly? Nyah

Being on the surface had its ups and down. The locals seems nice and the shops were happy to cater to the new residence that had come from the mountain. One downside to the move was that they had to create their own houses again. 

 

Papyrus sighed as he worked on hammering in the nails for the front door. Parts for the house had finally come in for the little town and his brother was bouncing around the living room in excitement for the finishing touches. He lit another cigarette and went back to work, reminding himself that once everything was put into place they would finally be home and he could relax again. Sans begged to help but he had refused. His little brother was going through enough with the move and he refused to let him do this type of manual labor. 

 

After some convincing he finally got the energetic bundle of bones to go hang out on the rope swing he had made by the tree. All his little bro had to do was focus on making friends and living his life outside in the sun for the rest of his life. 

 

XXX

 

The humans had arrived in town that day. Some were talking to other monsters about the weather that was going to arrive. Apparently some strong storms called a hurricane were on the horizon and they wanted everyone to leave the area. 

 

Papyrus knew better than to trust them. As Sans tugged at his hoodie and asked him what was going on, he just led the little skeleton back inside the house and glared at the people outside. He wouldn’t be giving up their house without a fight.

 

XXX

 

Sans had asked to go outside again. Papyrus convinced him to watch some more NTT again. Ahead of time Papyrus had set out to the store to get supplies if needed such as an excess of taco shells and the necessary ingredients to hold out until the sun came back. More humans in raincoats had knocked on the doors in the area begging them one more time to leave before they were in danger. 

 

With his hands deep in his hoodie hiding the clenching of his fist, Papyrus turned away and slammed the door in their faces. There was just water falling down from the sky. It wasn’t hurting anyone and as long as they stayed inside everything would be okay.

 

XXX

 

The power had gone out. Sans was starting to get agitated with the lack of entertainment from their only source of media. To make it up to him Papyrus had a tickle fight with the little guy on the floor with pillows and blankets surrounding them. He felt so blessed and so alive to have his little brother in his life. 

 

Even if he had to be a little less lazy these days it was all worth it to just live and experience the world and all it had to offer. Even if the sun was gone for a while he knew it always came back. The two would just have to wait until the rain subsided.

 

XXX

 

The power had gone out, as well as the plumbing. The excess of rain had caused everything to short circuit and shut down. Desperate to try and fix things, Papyrus had attempted to head outside and brave the rain to see what had happened. 

 

As he rounded the house the cold water seeped through his hoodie at a surprising rate, chilling his bones and making him feel sick inside. One look at the box had confirmed the water had short-circuited everything. Until the rain let up they wouldn’t be getting their power back. 

 

Papyrus had fixed the plumbing but since a fish decided to swim into their tub he decided against keeping it activated. Sans kept to his corner of the room trying to stay optimistic but realized that they should of left when they had the chance.

 

XXX

 

The pair were huddled together in the bedroom upstairs. Sans was worse in terms of hygiene as he wasn’t used to wearing the same clothes over and over. He itched to do laundry or go make dinner but would stop as Papyrus reminded him that everything was shut down. Both skeletons were living off of bottles of honey around the second day as the power cutting out had left the items in the fridge to go bad. He had tried so hard to keep Sans entertained but all he wanted to do for his little brother was to stop the storm. 

 

The little bundle in his arms shivered as the howling wind kept shaking their home. Papyrus cradled Sans’ small cranium to his chest and let out deep calming breaths. No matter what he would keep his little brother safe.

 

XXX

 

Things were getting even worse. It looked like things would let up but by the way the ground had started to turn soggy with abuse and the rain kept going it seemed like the strongest wave was yet to come. Many monsters in the area were preparing for the worst to arrive. With a plan in mind, Papyrus decided to get them both to safety. They had a small cabinet for storing paper towels and dish soap. 

 

After clearing out everything, he called Sans over and told him to get inside. The little skeleton barely fit inside the small space but managed to wiggle comfortably. Sans stared at Papyrus questionably, wondering why he was hiding somewhere he couldn’t fit. Papyrus put a hand on his shoulder and swore he would come back to get him after the storm ended. 

 

Placing some honey bottles and bottled water in his lap and a small clack to the top of Sans’ skull Papyrus left the go upstairs and hide in the closet.

 

XXX

 

There was a creaking sound outside. The air crackled with energy. He woke up with a start as he noticed something was very wrong. After days of barely eating his magic weakly flared from his eye as he hastily teleported out of the little space and into the living room. The ground shook as a crash sounded from above. 

 

He dove as fast as he could as the tree from outside went through the second floor and smashed into the first. His world turned dark.

 

XXX

 

Sans pushed as hard as he could against the cupboard door after the noise subsided. Nothing he could do would make the construct budge. His magic was too weak to even summon a weapon to break the wood. He cried softly as the winds raged on, wishing with all of his heart that his brother was okay. After falling asleep for a while he heard a commotion from outside. Another monster was moving things out of the way. 

 

When the sound got closer Sans weakly pounded against the door with all his might. Whoever was outside had heard and had started make their way towards them. Light suddenly flooded his eye sockets as he took in the world outside. The sun was finally back but the house was nothing but a pile of ruined pieces all around the area. The tree that had been next to their house had fallen and destroyed everything they had made. 

 

Not caring about what was going on, Sans rushed out of his hiding place and searched frantically for his brother. The land was torn up from the destruction and monsters all around where regrouping and making sure those who were alive where safe and sound. Sans looked around frantically for his brother, hoping to see him in the group. He called out the other’s name until his voice cracked in sorrow. He fell to his knees and started to cry as he pressed his gloved hands into the mud. Before he could get up again a pair of arms encircled him and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. 

 

Papyrus fell to the ground, not mattering that his already ruined cargo pants got any more disgusting as he cradled his brother close and wept with him. Sans clutched the other’s hoodie and shook from relief to have his only family safe in his arms again. Both broke off and stared at the wreckage, knowing it would take some time to get back on their feet again. 

 

They had learned their lesson and were ready to take on whatever the future had planned for them. 

 

XXX

 

The sky seemed brighter than ever. Sans ran around with Alphys as Undyne chilled in the hammock connecting the newly built home to the oak tree. The community had decided to move more inland so that fewer disasters would reach them. The humans had been kind and had helped them relocate and get houses back up once again so they could all live a normal life. 

 

Papyrus lit a cigarette and laid back in the chair as he watched the clouds rolled by. Things seemed to finally be normal once again for all of monster kind. As he waved back at his little brother, Papyrus thanked the stars they were both still alive and there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE storm finally passed! I'm doing better now the yards a wreck and a small hole in the house but other than that we made it! ;.;
> 
> I'm scared, but I have hope. I have hope that everyone can be okay, I pray for everyone to be safe or at least do what they can. This was a story that reflects that theres still a bright side of life. I give you all hugs and stay safe if your anywhere in the area! We can get through this!


End file.
